One of the issues with respect to security systems is the ease of installation of the system and the ability of the system to function easily in many different configurations. Most recently many security systems have used wireless sensors which at least transmit signals to a control panel using a radio frequency. Many of these systems use two-way communication between the sensors and the control panel. Two-way communication is very effective and reliable and the control panel can also carry out investigations to determine whether the sensors are active.
A more recent change in security systems is the ability to have a monitoring station carry out two-way communication with anyone located in the premises. It is now common for the monitoring station to announce that an alarm has been received and the police have been dispatched. A microphone allows anyone within the premise to respond and this microphone also allows the monitoring station to record the audible activity within the monitored space.
Security systems continued to evolve and glass break sensors are often provided in the security system. These sensors listen for a sound of breaking glass and produce an alarm when such a sound is detected.
The technology for effectively monitoring a given space is now quite well developed and the challenge often is being able to provide effective coverage at a reasonable cost.